


You stole them?

by languageismymistress



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, but its the thought that counts, pure fluff, well flowers are stolen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: “Did you seriously steal flowers from someone’s garden?”





	You stole them?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post https://djaqsscarlett.tumblr.com/post/185209436495/not-to-be-all-hopeless-romantic-but-like-i-can
> 
> Go and check their blog cause they and their blog are amazing!!!!!!!!!!!!

Eudora loves Diego. She did. Deep deep down somewhere inside of her there was love and care for her man. Being said, sometimes, he really did test her patience. Beyond appearing at her crime scenes both unannounced and unwanted, for the most of it, he seemed to love living in the world of grey. She didn’t mind it, she rather loved that about him. Except for moments like this, moments when she would look at Diego, take a deep breath in and say...

 

 

“Did you seriously steal flowers from someone’s garden?”

 

 

Diego has the dignity to at least look embarrassed, whether he was or not, she didn’t have time for. 

 

 

“You said you wanted romance.”

 

 

“Romance Diego, not theft.”

 

 

She ran a hand over her face, patience draining for her at the sight of the flowers in his hand, the roots still attached with clumps of dirt at the bottom.

 

 

“I was running late.”

 

 

“Of course you were.”

 

 

She shook her head. Of course this was the idiot he decided to love. And again, she did, he just really tested her sometimes.

 

 

The next morning, with Diego gone from her house as the sun rose, she walked to walk. Sun warming her back, children’s laughter echoing in the air, Mrs Hudson tutting under her breath at the state of her garden. Eudoras pace moves a little faster past her and down the last three blocks to the station. 

 

 

She sat back in her chair, carelessly twirling a pen in her hand. Her other playing with a small note that came with a rose that arrived when she did. She hadn’t bothered to open it, knowing already who the Rose was from. Still curiosity won out, opening the note, a small simple smile donned her mouth.

 

 

“I promise I didn’t steal this one, Dora.” 


End file.
